Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure The Movie: Restore the Rose Prism in 3 Hours!
Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure The Movie: Restore the Prism Rose in three hours! (Eiga Mirakuru Jueru Purikyua: 3-Jikan de Roozu Purizumu o Torimodosou! 3時間でローズプリズムを取り戻そう！) is Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure*'s movie. Plot The Rose Prism, a flower of great power and a blossom just a important as the Prism Flower it's named after, keeps life flowing through the worlds, from Earth to the Mirror Kingdom, to the Jewel Villages and beyond. However, Dark Emerald and her followers, Dark Pearl and Dark Garnet, are after it. Their Mission: to obtain the Rose Prism and create a "perfect" world with not a spark of happiness, just pain and sorrow. But hope is not all gone. Pretty Cure will try to stop them, whatever it takes! Synopis Things all start when Umeki and Michiko are preparing for a gymnastics contest as Amulet. As they get ready to take a triple flip, Dia jumps in, knocking the two girls to the ground face first. After some ice packs,Dia says there is a problem and to get Hisae over quickly. Meanwhile, Hisae is practicing her solo routine known as Smile Charge. She's just about to do a handspring when her cell phone rings. It's Umeki and Michiko! They tell her everything Dia told them and says they'll be right at her house in 5 minutes. Dia explains what the Rose Prism is and its importance to the worlds. She also tells them that Dark Emerald is after it and why. After that, Dia asks the girls to bring a rose. Michiko's uncle is a florist, so she brings a young white rose from her uncle's shop. Dia takes out her Crystal Miracle Light and shines a circle at Michiko's rose. The doorway to the Prism Garden is opened, and the girls, in awe, step in to the rose- turned- portal. In the past few moments, Dark Emerald made some foam stuffed dummies. Looks normal? Think again. Dark Emerald also created life crystals, in which she would later fill with the Pearl card and the Garnet card's power and sorrow. Why did she do this? To create dark cures. She disguised herself as a young woman and set out to the human world, crystal in hand. She found a young widow crying at the death of her husband. So she sucked up her pain and left her happy. Then she found the pearl card. Sucked up a piece of power and went back. Dark Emerald took off her disguise, fitted the crystal into a bow and placed it on a dummy. The dummy reppressed itself into a human shape and started growing inside a crystal.After, the dummy now Dark Pearl, broke her crystal, jumped out and bowed before Dark Emerald, calling her "master". Dark Emerald gave Dark Pearl her orders: to do what she to do what she did to create her, only using the garnet card and someone else's pain. She did as she was told, and Dark Garnet was born. Just as they were going to collect more sorrow, Umeki, Michiko and Hisae appeared, transformed and got ready to fight, Dark Emerald opened some portals and pushed Cure Jasper into a green one, Dark Pearl and Dark Garnet doing the same. Cure Diamond fell out her door. Dark Pearl was already standing on a the roof of an apartment. She said the only way out was to defeat her and jump out a hidden door, in which her life crystal was the key. So the two cures charged at each other and fought. But Dark Pearl seemed to have the upper hand. How could she defeat her without the upper hand she was used to having? Dark Garnet stood on top of a roller coaster, Waiting for Cure Ruby, who was sitting on the tent of a merry go round, confused. But she got up and lunged at her opoment, Dark Garnet. But the same happened, Dark Garnet seemed to be the winner of this battle. How could Cure Ruby get out? Punch.Kick. Diamond Daggers. Cure Diamond tried her best attacks, but nothing seemed to work. Her last resort was her Diamond Blade which she didn't really know how to use. But for everyone's sake, she pulled it out. Dark Pearl did the same, pulling out her Darkness Sword. Slashing at each other, the cure vs. dark cure battle turned to swords. Cure Jasper and Dark Emerald were fighting too, but both were of equal power for some reason. Both tried their best attacks, but every time, they failed. In the meantime, Cure Ruby was just holding back, about to be defeated, until she jumped back. Guess what? Her feet hit the hidden door and she escaped the battle, exhausted. Dark Garnet tried to jump out too, but the door shut, trapping her alone in the fake world created for her battle. Cure Diamond and Dark Pearl's sword fight raged on until Cure Diamond slashed her Diamond Blade past Dark Pearl's life crystal. To Cure Diamond's amazement, the inside of the crystal became visible and inside was a kneeling girl who looked 14 and said that she wanted to have a friend and family to care for and to be cared for, that she wanted to have happiness but with this cloud of hatred, she couldn't. Cure Diamond then learned that even though her oppoment was created from a dummy and knew only to defeat her, there was still a caring little girl inside her that had become the by-product of Dark Pearl. Then, with all her heart and strength, Cure Diamond took her Diamond Blade and struck Dark Pearl's crystal while trying to bring the little girl's character out to Dark Pearl with her words. She succeded, and Dark Pearl's personalty switch kept her alive. Together, the two girls located the door and combined their power to bust the door open and jumped out the opened door. Dark Pearl and Cure Diamond ran to the Rose Prism to see how it was doing. To their surprise, it was nearly wilted. They searched around looking for something to revive it, but the girls had no luck until the Rose Prism's fairy guardians, Lily and Tulip saw them, told them their status and asked them why they were "snooping" around the garden. Cure Diamond explained what they were looking for, why and Dark Pearl's change of heart. Lily and Tulip brought them the crystal fertilizer, showed them the Topaz Waterfalls that supply the water for the Rose Prism (they also make wonderful party drinks) and scooped the stardust that feeds the Rose Prism. Tulip told them they are the things that mainly help maintain the Rose Prism's health and revitalize it, but they will need to sacifice some power with it. They are just about to accept these tools when Cure Ruby comes in and tells Diamond and Pearl everything. Dark Pearl says that she needs to know what's good and what's not, and volunteers to jump in the crystal door and teach her, even if it costs her her life. She jumps into the door, leaving Cure Ruby and Cure Diamond worried. Dark Garnet was surprised to see Dark Pearl. Dark Pearl told her she swiched sides and that she should too. Enraged at Dark Pearl, the two dark cures fought, but Dark Pearl succeeded in coaxing her little caring girl out and Dark Garnet switched sides too. After some explaining of what just happened, all four girls used their powers to revive the Rose Prism. Dark Emerald and Cure Jasper somehow took their fight outside their world, and ended up fighting in the Prism Garden. Cure Jasper found the four girls attempting to revive the Rose Prism and, between punches, said she was proud of this generation's pretty cure and remarked on how passionate and brave they were. All the cures except Dark Emerald and Cure Jasper continued to power up the Rose Prism, despite the fact they were running out of power themselves. Preserveing the loss of power they continued until they ran out of power. Cure Diamond and Cure Ruby reverted to Umeki and Michiko. As for Dark Pearl and Dark Emerald, they overcame the need for a life crystal and became real girls named Chizu and Kimi, their now uneeded life crystals shattering.All the cures that reverted suddenly became unconcious. Impressed at their unselfishness, the mascots, Lily and Tulip took out their miracle lights, told the audience now was the time to wave them and started waving the miracle lights. Umeki, Michiko, Chizu and Kimi had their power more than restored and Cure Pixie was shown for the first time. The remaining power left until the Rose Prism was revived was given, and life was restored to the worlds, but everyone was asleep, still recovering from that lack of life. In the meanwhile, Cure Jasper was losing her battle. Together, Pixie Diamond (Cure Diamond), Pixie Ruby( Cure Ruby), Pixie Pearl (Dark Pearl) and Pixie Garnet(Dark Garnet) used the most powerful group attack Hopeful Prism Swirl and destroyed the seemingly all-powerful Dark Emerald. After, Chizu joins Amulet and learns the routine quickly. As for Kimi, she registered for her own routine which she named Modulation, in which Kimi diligently practices almost every hour before the gymnastics contest. The end credits play as Amulet, Smile Charge and Modulation do their routines.Amulet comes out in 2nd place, Smile Charge in 3rd and Modulation in 1st. The girls find out that Lily and Tulip awarded them with some Fruit of Hope and water from the Topaz Waterfalls as a gift. They enjoy the fruit and water together. Characters Pretty Cures Taira Umeki/ Cure Diamond/ Pixie Diamond Watari Michiko/ Cure Ruby/ Pixie Ruby Cure Jasper Mascots Dia Movie Exclusive Characters Lily Tulip Dark Pearl Dark Garnet Dark Emerald Villains Dark Pearl(formerly) Dark Garnet(formerly) Dark Emerald Trivia *This movie is heavily based off of the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 movie. *The music Amulet, Smile Charge and Modulation used was the Fresh! transformation music. *Smile Charge and Modulation are based off the transformation phrase in Suite and Smile Precure. *This is the first time a dark cure has recived the power up form with the rest of the cures. *It's also the first time all dark cures survived. *The creation for Dark Pearl and Dark Garnet is a reverted version of the Yes! creation of Dark Dream. *The Rose Prism is based off the Prism Flower that appeared in DX3. Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure